Driving
by LoveAkito
Summary: Akito has driving lessons. Instructor: Hatori Sohma
1. Driving

Disclaimer: ok another one shot, (unless I think up more lessons) I was in a giggly mood so I wrote this

_Disclaimer: ok Akito has driving lessons from members some of the Sohma family. I was in a giggly mood so I wrote this. I know its short I'm sorry it was late._

_Inspired from loritakitochan._

**Driving.**

_Chapter 1 – The Driveway_

Akito stood above the seemingly lifeless body sleeping before her; she sighed and put her hands on her hips. He grumbled for a little while and poked at the body. The body squirmed a little and tried to ignore her. Akito rolled her eyes, took in a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs

"HELLLPPP" She then stood watching the body as it jumped up and looked straight at her. Akito smiled that she had accomplished her goal and explained.

"You said you would take me on some driving lessons" Akito moaned. Hatori looked at her from the bed and then at the clock, which read 5:00am. He sighed and looked at Akito

"I didn't say I would first thing in the morning" he moaned slightly. Akito sighed in annoyance

"You didn't say a specific time at all so you're doing it now". She smiled and left the room. Hatori still sat on the floor watched her and began to get ready. Akito sat outside the door and eventually followed Hatori to the car.

Hatori sat in the passenger seat and looked at Akito in the driver's seat. Akito smiled back

"Ok" Hatori sighed "have you had any lessons before?" he asked. Akito smiled happily. "Yep, Shigure taught me a few times" Hatori sighed.

"Ok start up the car then" Akito looked at Hatori blank like she was expecting something, Hatori looked at her confused

"What?" he asked

"That's your job" Akito said. Hatori looked at her in deep confusion

"Why?" he asked

Akito smiled and explained "Shigure said so" Hatori sighed and closed his eyes

"And how are you going to start the car when driving alone?" he asked. Akito sat in the car looking completely blank. Hatori sighed

"Well just start the car up like Shigure does". Akito smiled and started the engine. Hatori smiled that she knew how to until Akito reached for the radio and turned it all the way up and shouted vulgar phrases out of the window to people walking past. Hatori turned the radio off and looked at Akito in shock and confusion

"What the hell was that?" he asked

"That's what Shigure does" Akito answered innocently. Hatori sighed and wasn't shocked in any way. He looked at Akito

"Just put your seatbelt and start this". He put his on until he heard a grumble; he looked up at Akito who looked unhappy

"What's wrong?" he asked

"This seatbelt will crease my clothes" he moaned and adjusted her outfit. Hatori pulled an annoyed face

"I don't care" he explained "put you seat belt on"

"But…" Akito started to grumble

"Akito it's the law!" Hatori shouted. Akito instantly put her seatbelt on in silence.

"Ok is everything ok, your seat adjusted? Your mirror's set, Ect?" Akito smiled

"Yep! I can see myself perfectly in the mirrors" she explained smiling happily. Hatori looked at Akito

"The mirrors are for the road not you" he explained. Akito pouted

"But how can I see myself then?" she asked.

"Your not" he moaned. Akito adjusted her mirrors getting annoyed.

"Ok get us out of this driveway" Hatori said.

Akito sighed and relaxed in her seat

"What?" Hatori asked.

"Will you push the peddles for me Hatori?" she asked looking innocent. Hatori pulled a face

"Why?" he asked

"Because I'm so tired" she moaned and rested her hand on her forehead looking like a damsel in distress. Hatori moaned and undid his seatbelt

"We'll do this later then"

_Disclaimer: I'm going to leave it at that today sorry. I will update soon promise! And yes I know as much as I wanted Shigure to teach Akito in fact Shigure doesn't have a driving licence so I cant really, I may do some with Shigure teaching Akito and messing it up immensely but that will be in due time, Shigure is implied in this scene so I am trying I swear! _


	2. The small road and car park

Disclaimer: I'm back

_Disclaimer: I'm back! Hey yall!!_

**Driving**

_Chapter 2 – The small road + car park_

Akito and Hatori sat in the drive way of the Sohma house. Hatori sighed and told Akito to leave the driveway. Akito smiled and started the engine. Everything was going fine until Akito decided to use techniques taught by Shigure again. She lifted her skirt further up her thighs until it just reached her bum. She looked at Hatori and smiled, Hatori just stared at Akito in confusion.

"What?" he asked

"Shigure taught me" Akito answered smiling innocently. Hatori sighed

"And why do you need to do that Akito?" he asked.

"To reach the peddles better" she smiled innocently.

"Just drive" he moaned slightly and Akito did so.

Akito sat in the car happily next to Hatori driving with her back straight and eyes wide.

"Can I please blink now?" she asked getting annoyed

"Fine" Hatori said "just thinks of the poor person you'll kill when you're not looking" he explained.

"Like I care" Akito moaned and closed her eyes.

Hatori watched Akito and yelled loudly, Akito snapped open her eyes and slammed her breaks on, she waited until the car had finished skidding and came to a halt, and she then threw her head over to Hatori angrily

"What the hell?!" she screamed loudly. Hatori remained calm and looked over to her.

"I'm seeing how you would react to stressful situations" he explained. Akito's face went red in anger; Hatori still stayed calm and sighed

"Count to ten" he moaned slightly. Akito sighed, closed her eyes and counted to ten. She took a deep breath and reopened her eyes calmly.

"Ok, I'm ok now" and said calmly.

"Start the car up again now" Hatori sighed. Akito started the car up and started driving down the quiet road happily until she spotted someone she knew. She stopped the car beside the person and poked her head through window.

"Hey Shigure!" she yelled. Shigure leaned down to the window and smiled happily

"A lift?" he asked

"Yes"

"No"

Hatori and Akito answered at the same time. Hatori sighed and threw himself back on the car seat

"Why Akito?" he asked

"Shigure's fun!" she smiled happily back.

Shigure smiled at Hatori behind Akito and crawled into the back of the car. Hatori sighed while Shigure and Akito smile happily.

"Carry on" Hatori moaned and Akito did.

5 minutes later…

"How long is this gonna take taxi driver" Shigure moaned in the back seat. Hatori looked at Akito, he could see her face getting redder and redder in anger, and he also knew Shigure knew he was angering her but he didn't particularly care really so he carried on. Akito had counted to 100 in her head but she was still angry.

"I'm boooored" Shigure moaned.

Akito stopped the car, got out of the seat, opened the back door to the car and dragged Shigure out. She dropped him on the floor with the little strength she had left, got back into the car seat and drove off. Shigure sat on the pavement alone confused

"Bad taxi, no tip" he moaned.

Back in the car…

Akito and Hatori drove down the road in silence. Akito was pretty good considering she had been taught by Shigure. Hatori looked around the corner and saw a car park

"Go into the car park" he said

Akito looked over to the busy car park and did so.

"Park" Hatori said and Akito picked a slot. She drove round the car park until she found one which took her fancy, close to the store. She turned the car and Hatori's face looked in shock and horror and she parked into the driving spot pushing the car that was using that car spot, she let her car push it out of the driving spot and she entered the car parking slot perfectly. She turned and smiled at Hatori happily while he just looked at the mess of the little car before him.

_Disclaimer: a little Shigure for you all! _


	3. Roundabouts

Disclaimer: ok

_Disclaimer: ok! I read the comments and a few of them made me giggle so I decided to write more….yes I know I haven't updated in years but sometimes I leave the computer screen….true I do!_

**Driving**

_Chapter 3 – Roundabouts. _

Akito smiled happily as she drove the car down the one way road. She ignored the other cars beeping and yelling at her as they drove past. Beside her sat Hatori staring at her in amazement. After a few Akito noticed and moaned

"What have I done now?" Hatori looked astounded

"Looks around you!" he yelled.

"What? The cars are going the other way" she explained

"…and why do you think they are?" Hatori asked. Akito thought for a second and then answered innocently.

"Because they want to go that way". Hatori sighed and closed his eyes.

"Akito, What do you think 'one way' means?" he asked. Akito thought again and ended with a shrug. Hatori sighed again and pointed

"Just turn left" and Akito did so.

Akito and Hatori steadily drove up the road up to an oncoming roundabout. Hatori looked a little panic but decided to leave this to Akito for a while.

"Turn right" he instructed and left it at that. Akito drove up to the end of the road and looked at the arrows in front of her pointing left. She then figured out what she had to do. She smiled at Hatori happily and turned the steering wheel right. Hatori's eyes went wide with shock and he gripped onto the dashboard. Akito turned the car into the road and pulled up to the curb not long after, after noticing the discolour in Hatori's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Hatori released his hands from gripping the dashboard.

"What do you think those arrows are for?" he asked. Akito thought deeply until she felt a headache making an appearance.

"For stupid people" she answered

"Why didn't you do as they said?" Hatori asked.

"Because I want to go right not left" she answered innocently. Hatori relaxed in his seat s the colour in his face returned.

_Disclaimer: yes I know mega mega short! But I don't have the time to write LOADS right now (not that I ever have) but I shall go back and write my average amount again soon! Thanks for reading!! _


	4. Kids Part 1

Disclaimer: guess what

_Disclaimer: guess what! I can update this story more as I myself am having driving lessons and due t the fact I am clumsy I can use my lessons as inspiration. Lolz_

**Driving**

Chapter 4 – Kids Part 1

Akito drove down the road with Hatori in the passenger seat beside her and Ayame with Shigure sitting behind them. Akito looked stressed as Shigure and Ayame bounced in the back seats. Shigure stopped bouncing and whined

"Akito…Ayame keeps touching me" Ayame also stopped bouncing and whined with Shigure

"Akito…Shigure's pulling faces at me...and I need to pee" he moaned. Shigure rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked at Hatori with a pleading face

"Remind me why there here again" she asked kindly.

"To get you used to having children along with you" Hatori explained.

"How will you solve this situation?" he asked. Akito thought for a few seconds and then answered

"I would...kick them out of the moving car" she explained innocently. Shigure and Ayame heard her response and kept quiet.

Akito smiled and took a deep breath calming down. She came to some traffic lights which were on red. Hatori watched as she went straight through. He pulled her away from the main road and pulled up

"Why didn't you stop?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to" she explained

"It's the command, set be the law to make you stop" Hatori yelled. Akito smiled

"I didn't know it was a command, I thought it was a friendly suggestion" she explained innocently.

_Disclaimer: I know its mega short but I shall update soon! Oh..By the way this story is not based on real events._


	5. Impatients

Disclaimer: I'm back

_Disclaimer: I'm back!! And yes I have had more driving lessons and came up with this idea due to my early road rage and inpatients with both pedestrians and other drivers…lolz…I know it is short sorry…I don't like my stories and hate reading them back through…trust me if they were longer I wouldn't upload them._

**Driving**

_Chapter 5 – Inpatients._

Akito steadily drove down the road sighing annoyed. Her eyes were half shut, which was worrying Hatori excessively. She hadn't slept much recently from both illness and stress for her zodiacs causing her trouble lately. She pulled into a busy street , it was the middle of a busy day in town and Akito had spent the day stopping at red lights _(now)_, swerving and doing emergency stops to people that are too old to be riding bikes (_seriously they were like 17/18, they should be driving, then again maybe not a good idea..lolz…)_.

Hatori noticed Akito's hands on the steering wheel, her hands were white and she was breathing quite harshly through her teeth. She didn't like doing things for people that didn't deserve it and certainly for people that she didn't know. She moaned out loud when she noticed what was coming ahead. A zebra crossing. _(the crossing with the stripes on the road with flashing yellow ball lights each side for people that don't know, and I don't know if there in America so try to imagine it, by the law of the road drivers must stop to let pedestrians cross if they are noticed waiting.)_ Akito noticed the old harmless woman with a walking stick waiting at the crossing. She sighed and put the brake on; she pulled up just before the crossing and waved for the old woman to cross. The old woman was slightly rude and didn't respond back for a thank you. She began crossing, she slowly got off the sidewalk and began crossing the road at an amazingly slow pace, the longer it took her, and the angrier it made Akito. She felt a headache coming on down to her stress.

Her eyes went wide as she finally cracked. She took one of her hands off the steering wheel and moved it towards the horn. She happily and harshly banged her down on the horn, releasing her anger.

"BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!" It was accompanied with Akito screaming and yelling through her open window.

"MOVE IT!! WHILE I'M YOUNG!!"

Both the old woman and Hatori jumped and yelped at the sudden loud sounds. The old woman looked at Akito scared. Akito glared back and the old woman who scurried hurriedly over the crossing, avoiding the monster in the car. Akito relaxed and sighed

"wow! That feels better" Akito smiled happily and began driving again. Hatori looked at Akito in shock thinking about how cruel Akito can be sometimes.

_Disclaimer: Hi! Most of it not based on real events, although old people are annoying and smell like pee I would never do something so horrible to them, although the in the middle of the town with teens on bikes was real…annoying and WAY too old to be on bikes…Get A Job!!_

_THANX 4 READIN!! LOVE U ALL!!_


	6. Hill Starts

_Disclaimer: Hi there! Yes I am not dead, just busy and neglective of my stories. My life has been very anime'd thought recently ____ I attended my first anime expo in February and plan on attending the one in London in October *Cries in excitement*_

_I don't own any of these characters else I would sell them to fan girls frequently lol. _

**Driving**

_Chapter 6 – hill Starts_

Akito fiddled with her skirt and sighed in boredom as Hatori babbled in the background. She stopped listening a while back. She was parked half way up a hill next to the sidewalk.

"Akito…Are you listening?" Hatori asked with a hint of annoyance.

Akito continued to daydream in the driver's seat about anything. Hatori folded his arms and waited for her to click in silently. After a few seconds Akito finished her day dream with a happy ending and noticed it was very silent. She knew she had been caught, she snapped her eyes closed quickly and tightly. She knew she had been caught. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes nervously. She turned her head to see an unimpressed Hatori sat beside her. She smiled innocently…

After A Lector….

Akito sighed and started the car.

"Remember Akito, you need to ready the gas pedal as your starting uphill" Hatori reminded Akito. Akito sighed in annoyance

"I know I know…I don't need to be told over and over again" Akito moaned. She glared at Hatori and started up the engine. She started as usual and again as usual pulled out on a car. Akito had a sense that she was the most important person on the road of people should stop for her.

She attempted to move off but didn't add gas, so stalled and rolled back. She sighed and fell back on the seat, happily letting the car roll back. Hatori sighed and stopped the car. He looked at Akito with the knowing look; she glared at him in a fight for dominance. Hatori knew that he wasn't going to win and gave up. Akito easily got angry and kicked Hatori out the car. She started up and engine again and soon rolled back into another car behind her.

5 Minutes Later…

As Akito and Hatori stood in a bus stop Akito fiddled with her skirt bored. Again ignoring the nagging noise of Hatori standing beside her continuing his lecture.

_Disclaimer: That's all for today folks. I will try to write more often. I'm sorry; I really do love you all. Please review. Thanks for Reading!!_


	7. Clothes Shopping

_Disclaimer: hi people. Been a while eh? Sorry I just have been SSOOO busy lately as I just started at university and stuff. I will try to update this story again soon. Thnx for waiting guys, I am sorry I made you wait so long…enjoy_

**Driving**

_Chapter 7 – Clothes Shopping_

Akito sighed as she looked at the different colours all contained within her closet and sighed. She slammed the door to get Hatori's attention. He looked up from his book knowing this. Akito moaned

"I need some new clothes" she complained. Hatori sighed and lifted himself off the hard ground grumbling

"Fine". Akito jumped and squealed.

"Shopping!" she smiled and ran to get her keys. Hatori scratched his head sleepily and watched her until her pale slender fingers of death connected with her car keys. Hatori's eyes went wide as he realised what was about to happen. This horror continued as two nosey little heads popped up from behind the door

"Shopping?!" Ayame squealed "I couldn't resist" he smiled happily and strutted his stuff into the room. Closely followed by Shigure giggling and clapping.

5 minutes later…

Akito, Hatori, Shigure and Ayame were bouncing down the road happily in the black car blasting out music

"Damn you is a sexy chick" Akito, Ayame and Shigure sang while randomly pointing at each other and winking while Hatori covered his ears with his hands. Until once again he felt like his heart nearly jumped out of his mouth again in shock of hitting another speed hump (sorry if you don't have these in your countries). Akito had decided a while back she didn't like slowing down for them and Shigure and Ayame decided they found having their heads bang on the roof of the car was entertaining.

"Akito slow down please" Hatori begged quietly.

"No" Akito said happily and carried on. "Else we won't have enough time for shopping" she smiled feeling completely justified. Ayame popped his head in and yelled

"THERE IS NEVER ENOUGH TIME FOR SHOPPING!" Hatori closed his eyes tightly trying to convince himself this was a dream while the rest smiled happily and continued singing.

Eventually they made it to the busy town filled with shoppers. They moved into the parking allotment. Akito then pulled into a yellow parking bay. Hatori got out of the car and looked confused

"Akito what made you think you can park here?" he asked with regret. He pointed at the clear picture to show someone in a wheelchair pained on the tarmac clearly showing disabled persons only (sorry if you don't have these your countries). Akito blinked and smiled

"Because I am in a car, the picture is a yellow person in a weird yellow car" she smiled "this is for people parking in cars" she explained. Hatori raised his brow

"So what are all the other white spaces for?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Parking for walking people" Akito smiled naively and skipped away. Hatori walked as Akito pulled him hand in hand as he watched a guy putting a parking ticket on Akito's car.

"Oh by the way Hatori" Akito explained "I booked my driving test for next week" she smiled innocently and excitedly…

_Disclaimer: yes people Akito has booked her test, which means I kind of, plan to end this story soon. Oh Also Song is "Sexy Chick" by Akon. Also I not being mean to those disabled at all, I would never. Nor am I being sexist to my own kind with "sexy chick". _

_Thnx for reading...see you soon…_


	8. Another Lesson From Shigure

_Disclaimer: Been a while eh?*sweatdrop* I have been busy, I apologise, for some reason I have been obsessed with my DeviantArt. But I do have an update for you however small it is…I fell back onto my Fanfiction and felt bad for taking so long so here it is….small as I wrote it in about an hour but I hope you like it all the same…_

…_.enjoy…_

**Driving**

_Chapter 8 – Another Lesson from Shigure_

Akito smiled as she drove down a country lane. Hatori had seemingly done the same. Akito seemed to have calmed down recently with her driving having been combined with therapy. She entered a quiet town happily and Hatori closed his eyes relaxing until he felt the car come to a sudden halt. His eyes snapped open, looking out of the front windscreen, he didn't want to look what was wrong now, but he couldn't unhear.

'Girl….you is lookin good!' Akito shouted and Hatori sighed

'Why don't you come over here and take a ride with us' she smiled and winked. Hatori rolled Akito's window back up silently as she looked disheartened looking at the pretty girl from behind glass again. Akito sighed and looked over to Hatori again

'What is wrong now?' she asked

'You're straight Akito; you don't date girls' he sighed

'But…but…but….she was pretty….and Shigure said…' Akito began to cry.

'Had a special lesson with Shigure again?' Hatori asked, Akito nodded from behind her tears. Hatori sighed as Akito wiped her tears and began driving again

'I prefer my lessons with Shigure' Akito complained

'And I prefer this to be over' Hatori moaned back.

After a few minutes Akito popped up again

'When are we going to go to the car park and kiss and cuddle?' she asked. Hatori's eyes went wide in shock until realisation hit again

'Another one of Shigure's special driving techniques?' he asked knowingly and Akito nodded happily

'He is such a good teacher' she smiled.

_Disclaimer: I apologise again that this chapter is so small and a little boring but I do have more up my sleeve I promise…I shall upload them as soon as possible…thank you so much for keeping with this story…love you all loads! _

_~LoveAkito _


End file.
